supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20151228143823
ft. SPNAddictedAjay- Helena führte ihre linke Hand unter ihr Kleid. "Was guckst du!?", fuhr sie Lynn an, zog ein Messer heraus und fuhr fort: "Du brauchst dir meine Unterwäsche nicht angucken. Als würde ich mich mit sowas wie dir abgeben, Lesbe." Lynn fiel die Kinnlade herunter, bevor sie wütend wurde: "Ey, sei mal schön ruhig und halt deinen blöden, perfekt geschminkten Mund, Blondie. Du liegst hier auf meinem Sofa in meiner Wohnung und machst mich dumm von der Seite an. Ich würde es dir nicht raten, ich hab' nämlich paar nette Methoden dein Leben zur Hölle zu machen." Bevor Helena zurückgiften oder Jason eingreifen konnte, brachte sie etwas dazu, inne zu halten. Das Messer in Helenas Hand hatte sich in einen Speer verwandelt. Einen Speer, der Jason an Dinge erinnerte, an die er nicht erinnern wollte. Lynns Augen weiteten sich und sie wich zurück. Jason hatte das Gefühl einer fremden Bekanntheit, dass ihn ergriff, aber ratlos hinterließ, während die Rothaarige nach einem Messer griff, dass sie in einer der Couchtischschubladen aufbewahrte. "Runter damit!" "Lynn, beruhige dich", Jasons Stimme war ruhig trotz der Emotionen, die in ihm tobten. "Weißt du denn nicht was das ist?! Hast du deiner Freundin mal zugehört?" Jason wurde blass. Verwirrt sprang Helena auf: "Ich versteh das nicht, was zur Hölle ist das und wovon redet ihr?" "Setz dich wieder hin und leg das Ding zur Seite!", rief die Analystin ungehalten und packte Jasons Arm, zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, dann zog sie ihn aus dem Raum in den Flur, um ungestört reden zu können. "Wir müssen diese Tusse loswerden! Sie ist eine Bitch!" - "Aber wenn du recht hast, dass es das ist, dann brauchen wir sie." "Sie ist eine Schlampe!", wand die Rothaarige ein. "Verstehst du nicht? Wir brauchen sie! Sie ist wichtig!" - "Wir brauchen sie kein bisschen, wir sollten sie umbringen!" "Was? Lynn!" - "Du weißt was ich meine. Wir können ihr nicht vertrauen." Die Lautstärke erhöhte sich, auch wenn beide versuchten leise zu sprechen. "Wir haben keine Wahl! Wenn sie die einzige ist, die den Speer anfassen und verwenden kann-" Lynn hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie fragte: "Warte. Eine Sekunde. Du magst sie, oder? Ich glaub es nicht, du magst sie! Verdammt Jason, es ist, als wärest du zu diesem blöden Speer hingezogen, nicht zu der Person, die du verloren hast!" Das hatte gesessen. "Das hast du jetzt nicht gesagt..." - "Nein, scheiß drauf! Jeder in dieser Gruppe flippt aus wegen ein paar Waffen aber Newsflash, ihr habt eine Kleinigkeit übersehen! Diese fucking Waffen haben eine 17 Jährige Teenagerin, deine Freundin, getötet! Und sie werden euch alle töten, wenn ihr nicht aufhört!" Jason wurde ungehalten: "Es hört sich so an, als stehst du auf einer Seite mit diesem Typ, von dem Bridge geredet hat. Es ist, als willst du uns ausreden, sie zu suchen..." - "UNS? Du konntest sie doch gar nicht leiden und auf einmal bist du Teil von ihnen?! Du hast nicht mal die Zettel gelesen, die Bridget ausgedruckt hat! Die Texte, die sie übersetzt hat! Du hast ihr nicht zugehört und dass sie-", Jason packte Lynn am Kragen und schob sie an die Wand. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich und sie sah zum ersten Mal, wie er wohl aussah, wenn er jagte. "Untersteh dich, mir zu sagen, dass ich Schuld an ihrem Tod habe oder ihr nicht zugehört hätte. Ich will nicht, dass du über sie sprichst", sein Tonfall war so bedrohlich, die Rothaarige zuckte zusammen und ließ sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten, als er sie los ließ. Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinab und sie wischte sie wütend fort. Sie war ihm nicht unterlegen und sie würde nicht weinen. Lynn stand wieder auf und machte sich so groß wie sie konnte, bei ihrer geringen Körperhöhe. "Ich hab ihre Tagebücher gelesen. Ich hab ihre Dokumente gefunden. Ich weiß Dinge, die du nicht weißt." Jason funkelte sie immer noch wütend an: "Du kennst sie nicht. Du kennst auch mich nicht und wenn ich das wiederholen muss, wird die Blondine, die dich nicht leiden kann, dein kleinstes Problem sein!" Eigentlich hatten sie sich doch letztens erst wieder vertragen. Jason wollte keinen Streit mehr, also wich er aus: "Wir sollten den anderen Bescheid sagen." Lynn packte sein Handgelenk und hinderte ihn daran, zu gehen. "Wir lassen das nicht so. Ich will nicht, das irgendeiner von uns wohin geht, solange das hier zwischen uns steht." - "Was genau meinst du? Etwa, dass meine Freundin tot ist und keiner etwas daran ändern kann?" "Richtig, keiner kann daran etwas ändern. Und es tut uns leid und es tut dir immer noch weh. Aber wir tragen keine Schuld daran." Jason machte sich los. "Das ist mir klar. Nur brauchst du mich nicht daran erinnern, wenn es Dinge gibt, die ich noch für Bridget zu erledigen habe." "Hörst du dir selbst zu? Für sie zu erledigen? Sie ist tot!" Wieder wurden ihre Stimmen lauter und Spannung lag in der Luft. "Und ich schulde ihr immer noch so viel! Ich hätte auf sie aufpassen müssen, es gab noch so viel was wir tun wollten!" In dem Moment brach der Zorn in Jason, verrauchte, ließ den hoffnungslosen Jäger zurück, den er normalerweise vor der Welt verbarg. Lynns Blick wurde weicher und sie griff nach seinem Arm. "Jason..." "Ich wollte mit ihr durch das Land fahren. Wollte sie zurück zum Haus bringen, in dem sie früher mal gewohnt hat. I-ich wollte mein Leben mit ihr verbringen. Verdammt, sie war 17. Sie hätte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich gehabt, aber sie war gleichzeitig der erfahrenste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist." Er hatte ihr ähnliche Sätze schon so oft gesagt und doch hörte sie ihm zu, als sei es das erste Mal. "Manchmal glaube ich, ich wollte sie heiraten. Sie hätte wahrscheinlich nie 'Ja' gesagt. Sie hatte schon immer Angst davor, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die sie fest an etwas binden würde. Aber ich hätte sie gerne gefragt." "Ach halt doch die Klappe, Jason. Wieso hätte sie nicht 'Ja' sagen sollen? Irgendwann hätte sie die Angst überwunden - spätestens wenn du sie gefragt hättet." "Tja. Ich werde sie aber nie fragen können", stellte der Jäger fest. Was hätte Lynn jetzt sagen können? Sie beschloss, ihm entgegenzukommen. "Gut, dann bringen wir die Tusse eben nicht um. Aber sobald sie auch nur eine falsche Bewegung macht, fackel ich sie ab. Und... Sei bitte vorsichtig, was diese Waffen angeht. Ich will nicht, dass du draufgehst." "Als würde es einen Unterschied machen." - "Ich schlage dich gleich. Ich meine es ernst. Du bist manchmal das allerletzte Arschloch, wirklich. Wenn dir jemand sagt, dass du wichtig bist, ignorierst du es einfach. Jetzt halt einfach den Mund, geh wieder rein und klär das mit Paris Hilton da drin." Sie schob ihn mit Nachdruck durch den Türrahmen. "Ich hab dich lieb, Lynn..." - "Wer's glaubt."